langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Al doilea sex/II
Partea I DESTIN Capitolul I DATELE BIOLOGIEI Femeia? Foarte simplu, spun amatorii de formule simple: un uter, un ovar; o femelă: cuvîntul acesta e de-ajuns pentru a o defini. În gura unui bărbat, epitetul „femelă" răsună ca o insultă; cu toate acestea bărbatul nu se ruşinează de propria lui animalitate ci, dimpotrivă, e chiar mîndru atunci cînd despre el se zice „E un mascul!" Termenul „femelă" este peiorativ nu pentru că desemnează „înrădăcinarea" în natură a femeii, ci pentru că o încarcerează în sex; şi dacă bărbatului acest sex i se pare demn de dispreţuit şi de duşmănit, chiar atunci cînd e vorba de animalele inocente, e pentru că, evident, femeia suscită în el o ostilitate încărcată de nelinişte; va ţine însă să găsească în biologie o justificare a acestui sentiment. Cuvîntul „femelă"" sfîmeşte în el o sarabandă de imagini: un enorm ovul rotund înghite hulpav şi castrează spermatozoidul agil; monstruoasă, îmbuibata, regina termitelor domneşte asupra masculilor apatici; călugăriţa şi femeia păianjen, sătule de amor, îşi sfîrtecă şi-şi devorează partenerul; căţeaua în călduri colindă uliţele lăsînd în urmă perverse dîre de miros; maimuţa se exhibă impudic, spre a seascunde, apoi, cu o cochetărie ipocrită; iar cele mai superbe feline, tigroaica, leoaica, pantera, se lungesc supuse sub povara imperială a masculului. Inertă, nerăbdătoare, vicleană, stupidă, insensibilă, lubrică, feroce, umilă - bărbatul proiectează în femeie toate femelele deodată. Şi fapt e că femeia este o femelă. Dar dacă vrem să încetăm să gîndnn în locuri comune, apar două întrebări: ce reprezintă femela în regnul animal? şi ce tip singular de femelă se realizează în femeie? Masculi şi femele sînt două tipuri de indivizi care, în interiorul unei specii, se diferenţiază în vederea reproducerii; ele nu pot fi definite decît corelativ. Însă trebuie să remarcăm mai întîi că sensul însuşi al secţionării speciilor în două sexe nu este limpede. În natură, această secţionare nu este universală. Limitîndu-ne la lumea animală, putem nota că la unicelulare - infuzori, amibe, bacili etc. - înmulţirea e fundamental distinctă de sexualitate, celulele 40 divizîndu-se şi subdivizîndu-se singure. La anumite metazoare, reproducerea se operează prin schizogeneză, adică desprinderea unui nou individ a cărui origine este tot asexuat , sau prin blastogenez , adic desprinderea unui nou individ ă ă ă produs printr-un fenomen sexual: fenomenele de înmugurire şi segmentare observate la hidra de apă dulce, la celenterate, spongieri, viermi, sînt exemple binecunoscute, în fenomenele de partenogeneză, oul nefecundat se dezvoltă în embrion fără intervenţia masculului; acesta nu joacă nici un rol, sau doar un rol secundar: la albine ouăle nefecundate se subdivizează şi produc bondari; la purici, masculii sînt absenţi de-a lungul unei întregi serii de generaţii, iar ouăle nefecundate produc femele. A fost reprodusă artificial partenogeneză la ariciul de mare, la steaua de mare şi la broască. Cu toate acestea, se întîmplă ca la protozoare două celule să fuzioneze formînd ceea ce se cheamă un zigot; fecundarea este necesară pentru ca din ouăle de albină să iasă femele, iar din cele de purice - masculi. Unii biologi au tras de aici următoarea concluzie: chiar la speciile capabile să se perpetueze în mod unilateral, înnoirea germenului printr-un amestec de cromozomi străini ar fi folositoare întineririi şi vigorii descendenţilor; s-ar înţelege de aici că în formele cele mai complexe de viaţă sexualitatea ar fi o funcţie indispensabilă; doar organismele elementare s-ar putea înmulţi în absenţa sexelor. Dar şi aşa, ele ar sfirşi prin aşi epuiza vitalitatea. Astăzi, însă, această ipoteză este considerată mai degrabă fantezistă; observaţiile ştiinţifice au dovedit ca înmulţirea asexuată se poate repeta oricît fără să ducă la degenerare; faptul este frapant mai ales la bacili; experienţele de partenogeneză au devenit din ce în ce mai numeroase, din ce în ce mai îndrăzneţe şi, pentru multe specii, masculul apare ca fiind cu totul inutil. De altfel, chiar dacă utilitatea unui schimb inter celular ar fi demonstrată, ea ar apărea în sine ca un pur fapt nejustificat. Biologia constată diviziunea sexelor, dar, fie ea oricît de impregnată de finalism, nu reuşeşte să o deducă din structura celulei, nici din legile multiplicării celulare, nici din orice alt fenomen elementar. Existenţa gârneţilor ^ heterogeni nu e suficientă pentru a defini două sexe distincte; în fapt, se întîmplă adesea ca diferenţierea celulelor generatoare să nu antreneze sciziunea speciei în două tipuri: ambele pot aparţine aceluiaşi individ. Este cazul speciilor hermafrodite, atît de numeroase în iumea plantelor, pe care le întîlnim şi la unele animale inferioare, la anelide şi moluşte printre altele. Reproducerea se face în această situaţie fie prin autofecundare, fie prin fecundare încrucişată. Şi în privinţa acestui punct, unii biologi au 1 Se numesc gameţi celulele generatoare a căror fuziune constituie oul. 41 pretins că pot legitima ordinea stabilită. Ei consideră gonocorismul (adică sistemul în care gonade^ diferite aparţin unor indivizi distincţi) ca pe o perfecţionare a hermafroditismului, realizată pe cale evolutivă; alţii însă consideră că, dimpotrivă, gonocorismul ar fi primitiv: hermafroditismul ar fi unul dintre semnele lui de degenerescentă, în orice caz, aceste noţiuni de superioritate a unui sistem asupra altuia implică, în ceea ce priveşte evoluţia, teorii dintre cele mai contestabile. Tot ce se poate afirma cu certitudine este că aceste două moduri de reproducere coexistă în natură, că şi unul şi celălalt realizează perpetuarea speciilor şi că, la fel ca heterogeneitatea gârneţilor, aceea a organismelor purtătoare de gonade apare ca accidentală. Separarea indivizilor în masculi şi femele se prezintă, aşadar, ca un fapt ireductibil şi contingent. Majoritatea filosofiilor au considerat-o drept un dat, fără a ţine să o explice. Cunoaştem mitul platonician: la început au existat bărbaţi, femei şi androgini; fiecare individ avea două chipuri, patru braţe, patru picioare şi două corpuri alipite; într-o bună zi ei au fost despicaţi în două, „aşa cum despici ouăle", şi de atunci fiecare jumătate caută să-şi regăsească jumătatea complementară: zeii au hotărît mai tîrziu ca, prin acuplarea a două jumătăţi diferite, să se zămislească noi fiinţe umane. Dar această poveste nu-şi propune s explice decît iubirea: separarea sexelor e considerat ca ă ă fiind un dat. Nici Aristotel nu cîştigă teren în justificarea ei: căci, dacă o cooperare a materiei şi formei este condiţia oricărei acţiuni, nu e totuşi necesar ca principiile active şi pasive să fie distribuite în două categorii de indivizi eterogeni. Tot astfel, Sfîntul Toma proclamă că femeia este o fiinţă ,,ocazională" - mod de a postula, dintr-o perspectivă masculină, caracterul accidental al sexualităţii. Hegel însă ar fi fost infidel delirului său raţionalist dacă n-ar fi încercat să o fundamenteze logic. După el, sexualitatea reprezintă mediaţia prin care subiectul se împlineşte concret ca gen. „Genul se produce în el ca efect contra acestei disproporţii a realităţii sale individuale, ca dorinţă de a regăsi într-un alt individ din specia sa sentimentul de sine, unindu-se cu acesta, ca dorinţă de a se completa, de a cuprinde prin aceasta genul în natura sa şi de a-1 aduce la existenţă. Aceasta este împerecherea." {Filosofici naturii, partea a IlI-a, § 369) Şi, mai departe: „Procesul constă în aceasta: ceea ce ei sînt în sine, şi anume un singur gen, o singură şi o aceeaşi viaţă subiectivă, este postulat de ei ca atare". Hegel declară apoi că, pentru ca procesul de apropiere să aibă loc, trebuie ca mai întîi să existe diferenţierea celor două sexe. Dar demonstraţia sa nu este convingătoare: se simte prea mult în ea proiectul de a regăsi în 1 Glandele care produc gârneţii. 42 orice operaţie cele trei momente ale silogismului. Depăşirea individului înspre specie, prin care individ şi specie se împlinesc în adevărul lor, s-ar putea petrece şi fără cel deal treilea termen, în simplul raport dintre genitor şi copil: reproducerea ar putea fi asexuată. Sau, iarăşi, raportul unuia cu celălalt ar putea fi raportul dintre două fiinţe asemenea, diferenţierea rezidind în singularitatea indivizilor de un acelaşi tip, aşa cum se întîmplă în cazul speciilor hermafrodite. Descrierea lui Hegel pune în evidenţă o semnificaţie extrem de importantă a sexualităţii: dar eroarea sa rămîne aceea de a transforma semnificaţia în raţiune. Tocmai în exerciţiul activităţii sexuale definesc oamenii sexele şi relaţiile lor, aşa cum ei creează sensul şi valoarea tuturor funcţiilor pe care le îndeplinesc: dar ele nu sînt în mod necesar implicate în natura fiinţei umane. În Fenomenologia percepţiei, Merleau- Ponty arată că existenţa umană ne obligă să revizuim noţiunile de necesitate şi contingenţă: „Existenţa, spune el, nu are atribute întîmplătoare, nici conţinut care să nu contribuie la forma sa, ea nu admite în ea însăşi nici un fapt pur pentru că ea este mişcarea prin care faptele sînt asumate". Adevărat. Dar tot atît de adevărat e şi că există condiţii fără de care faptul însuşi al existenţei apare ca imposibil. Prezenţa în lume implică în chip riguros poziţionarea unui corp care să fie simultan lucru în lume şi punct de vedere asupra acestei lumi: dar nu rezultă de aici că acest corp trebuie să aibă o structură anume sau alta. În Fiinţa şi neantul. Satire discută afirmaţia lui Heidegger potrivit căreia realitatea umană* este prin esenţa ei orientată către moarte prin finitudinea sa; el stabileşte că o existenţă finită şi nelimitată temporal poate ar fi conceptibilă; totuşi, dacă viaţa umană n-ar fi locuită de moarte, raportul omului cu lumea şi cu sine însuşi ar fi atît de profund modificat încît definiţia „omul este muritor" se dezvăluie ca fiind cu totul altceva decît un adevăr empiric: nemuritor, un existent n-ar mai fi ceea ce numim un om. Una dintre caracteristicile esenţiale ale destinului său este că mişcarea vieţii sale temporale creează în urma şi înaintea lui infinitatea trecutului şi a viitorului: perpetuarea speciei apare deci drept corelativul limitării individuale; astfel, putem considera fenomenul reproducerii ca întemeiat ontologic. Dar trebuie să ne oprim aici; perpetuarea speciei nu antrenează diferenţierea sexuală. Că aceasta este asumată de existenţi în aşa fel încît ajunge să intre în definiţia concretă a existenţei — fie. Nu rămîne mai puţin adevărat că o conştiinţă fără corp, un om nemuritor sînt în mod riguros inconceptibili, în vreme ce o societate ce se reproduce prin partenogeneză sau este alcătuită din hermafrodiţi poate fi imaginaţi * Traducerea atît de controversat a conceptului ă de Dasein (n. tr.). 43 Cît despre rolul corespunzător celor două sexe, acesta este un punct asupra căruia opiniile au fost extrem de variate; mai întîi, ele au fost lipsite de orice fundament ştiinţific - reflectau doar mituri sociale. Multă vreme s-a crezut - şi se mai crede încă în anumite societăţi primitive avînd la bază filiaţia uterină - că tatăl nu are nici o contribuţie în conceperea copilului: larvele ancestrale s-ar infiltra în pîntecul matern sub formă de germeni purtători de viaţă. O dată cu ascensiunea patriarhatului, masculul îşi revendică cu tărie posteritatea; există încă obligaţia de a acorda mamei un rol în procreaţie, dar se admite că ea nu face altceva decît să poarte şi să hrănească sămînţa vie: doar tatăl este creator. Aristotel îşi imaginează că fătul este produs prin întîlnirea spermei cu sîngele menstrual: în această simbioză, femeia nu furnizează decît o materie pasivă, principiul masculin este forţa, activitatea, mişcarea, viaţa. Aceasta este şi doctrina lui Hippocrate, care recunoaşte două soiuri de seminţe, una slabă sau femelă şi una puternică, bărbătească. Teoria aristotelică s-a perpetuat de-a lungul întregului Ev Mediu pînă în epoca modernă. La sfîrşitul secolului al XVII-lea, Harvey, sacrificînd căprioare, imediat după acuplare, a găsit în trompele uterine vezicule pe care avea să le considere drept ouă, dar care în realitate erau embrioni. Danezul Stenon avea sa dea numele de ovare glandelor genitale femeieşti, numite pînă atunci „testicule feminine". El va observa la suprafaţa lor existenţa veziculelor greşit identificate cu oul de către Graaf, în 1677, şi botezate cu numele său. Ovarul avea să fie şi mai departe privit ca omolog al glandei bărbăteşti. Dar chiar în acelaşi an se descoperă „anima-lculele spermatice" şi se constată că ele pătrund în uter; se credea însă că acestea nu făceau altceva decît să se hrănească şi că individul era deja preformat în ele; olandezul Hart Saker desena, în 1694, o imagine a homunculului ascuns în spermatozoid, iar în 1699 un alt savant avea să declare că a văzut spermatozoidul lepădînd un soi de înveliş de sub care s-a ivit un omuleţ pe care, de asemeni, 1-a desenat. Femeia, conform acestor ipoteze, era doar un soi de îngrăşămînt pentru principiul viu, activ şi deja constituit. Aceste teorii nu sînt unanim recunoscute, iar dezbaterile continuă pînă în secolul al XlX-lea; inventarea microscopului permite în sfîrşit studiul oului-animal; în 1827, Baer identifică oul mamiferelor: este un element conţinut în interiorul veziculei lui Graaf; curînd va fi posibil studiul segmentării lui; în 1835 vor fi descoperite protoplasma, apoi celula; iar în 1877 este realizat un experiment care punea în evidenţă penetrarea spermatozoidului în oul stelei de mare; astfel s-a putut stabili simetria nucleelor celor doi gârneţi; amănuntele fuziunii lor au fost analizate prima oara în 1883 de un zoolog belgian. Însă ideile lui Aristotel nu şi-au pierdut cu totul autoritatea. Hegel consideră că sexele trebuie să fie diferite: unul va fi activ, celălalt - 44 pasiv, şi este de la sine înţeles că pasivitatea va reveni femelei: „Bărbatul este, astfel, ca urmare a acestei diferenţieri, principiul activ, în timp ce femeia este principiul pasiv, fiindcă ea rămîne închisă în unitatea ei simplă'*1. Şi chiar după ce ovulul este recunoscut ca principiu activ, bărbaţii au opus în continuare inerţia acestuia vivacităţii spermatozoidului. Astăzi se conturează o tendinţă opusă: descoperirile privind partenogeneza i-au făcut pe mulţi savanţi să reducă rolul masculului la acela al unui simplu agent fiziochimic. S-a dovedit că pentru cîteva specii acţiunea unui acid sau o excitaţie mecanică ar putea fi de-ajuns pentru a provoca segmentarea oului şi dezvoltarea embrionului; pornind de aici s-a emis îndrăzneaţă ipoteză că gârneţul bărbătesc nu ar fi necesar procreării, că el ar fi cel mult un fennent; cooperarea bărbatului la procreaţie va deveni, poate, într-o zi, inutil : se pare c aceasta este aspira ă ă ţia unui mare număr de femei. Dar nimic nu autorizează o anticipare atît de îndrăzneaţă pentru că nimic nu autorizează universalizarea proceselor specifice vieţii. Fenomenele înmulţirii asexuate şi ale partenogenezei nu apar ca fiind nici mai mult nici mai puţin fundamentale decît cele ale reproducerii sexuate. Am spus deja că aceasta nu este a priori privilegiată: dar nici un alt fapt nu arată că ea ar fi reductibilă la un mecanism mai elementar. Astfel, respingînd orice doctrină a priori, orice teorie hazardată, iată-ne plasaţi în faţa unui fapt pentru care nu putem furniza nici fundamentul ontologic, nici justificarea empirică şi căruia nu i putem înţelege a priori anvergura. Doar examinîndu-1 în realitatea sa concretă putem spera săi surprindem semnificaţia: poate doar atunci conţinutul cuvîntului „femelă" ne va fi accesibil. Nu intenţionăm să propunem aici o filosofie a vieţii; iar în dispu ta care opune finalismul mecanicismului nu ţinem să ne situăm pripit pe o poziţie. Este, totuşi, remarcabil faptul că toţi fiziologii şi biologii utilizează un limbaj mai mult sau mai puţin finalist, prin simplul fapt că dau un sens fenomenelor vieţii; vom adopta vocabularul lor. Fără a decide nimic în privinţa raportului dintre viaţă şi conştiinţă, putem afirma că tot ceea ce este viu implică o transcendenţă, că în orice funcţie mijeşte un proiect: descrierile noastre nu subînţeleg nimic mai mult. * În marea majoritate a speciilor, organismele mascule şi femele cooperează pentru a se reproduce. Ele sînt fundamental definite prin gârneţii pe care îi produc. La cîteva alge şi la cîteva ciuperci, celulele 1 HEGEL. Filosofici naturii, pârlea a IlI-a, § 369. 45 care fuzionează pentru a produce oul sînt identice; aceste cazuri de izogamie sînt semnificative în măsura în care relevă echivalenţa de bază a gârneţilor; priviţi în ansamblu, aceştia sînt diferenţiaţi: dar asemănarea lor rămîne frapantă. Spermatozoizii şi ovulele rezultă dintr-o evoluţie a celulelor la origine identice: dezvoltarea celulelor primitive femele în ovocite diferă de cea a spermatocitelor prin fenomene protoplasmice, dar fenomenele nucleare sînt aproximativ identice. Ideea exprimată în 1903 de biologul Ancei este considerată astăzi încă valabilă: „O celulă germinativă nediferenţiată va deveni bărbătească sau femeiască în funcţie de condiţiile pe care le întîlneşte în glanda genitală în momentul apariţiei sale, condiţii reglate de transformarea unui anumit număr de celule epiteliale în elemente hrănitoare, care produc un material special". Această înrudire originară se exprimă în structura celor doi gârneţi care, în cadrul fiecărei specii, poartă acelaşi număr de cromozomi; în momentul fecundării, cele două nuclee îşi contopesc substanţa şi în fiecare se operează o reducere a cromozomilor pînă la jumătatea numărului lor iniţial: această reducere se produce în ambii gârneţi în chip analog; ultimele două diviziuni ale ovulului culminînd cu formarea globulelor polare echivalează cu ultimele diviziuni ale spermatozoidului. Astăzi se crede că, în funcţie de specie, gametul masculin sau feminin determină sexul: la mamifere, e vorba de spermatozoidul care posedă un cromozom heterogen faţă de ceilalţi şi a cărui potenţialitate este atît masculină, cît şi feminină. Cît despre transmiterea trăsăturilor ereditare, după legile statistice ale lui Mendel, aceasta are loc în mod egal dinspre mamă şi dinspre tată. Important de notat este faptul că în această întîlnire nici unul dintre gârneţi nu deţine vreun.privilegiu: ambii îşi sacrifică individualitatea, oul absoarbe totalitatea substanţei lor. Există deci două prejudecăţi curent întîlnite care - cel puţin la acest nivel biologic fundamental - se dovedesc a fi false: prima este cea a pasivităţii femelei; scînteia vieţii nu e atributul nici unuia dintre cei doi gârneţi, ea ţîşneşte din întîlnirea lor; nucleul ovulului este un principiu vital perfect simetric celui al spermatozoidului. A doua prejudecat ă o contrazice pe prima - fapt ce nu le împiedică să coexiste adesea: continuitatea speciei ar fi asigurată de femelă, principiul bărbătesc neavînd decît o existenţă explozivă şi efemeră. În realitate, embrionul perpetuează atît germenii tatălui, cît şi pe cei ai mamei, retransmiţîndu-i combinaţi descendenţilor sub o formă fie masculină, fie feminină. E vorba, ca să spunem aşa, de un germen androgin care, din generaţie în generaţie, supravieţuieşte avatarurilor individuale ale somei. Acestea fiind spuse, între spermatozoid şi ovul există şi diferenţe secundare dintre cele mai interesante. Singularitatea ovulului constă în aceea că este înzestrat cu materii destinate să hrănească şi să pro- 46 tejeze embrionul; el acumulează rezerve pe seama cărora fătul îşi va dezvolta ţesuturile, rezerve care nu sînt substanţă vie, ci materie inertă; în consecinţă, el are o formă masivă, sferică sau elipsoidală şi este relativ voluminos; se ştie ce dimensiuni atinge oul păsării; la femeie, ovulul măsoară pînă la 13 mm în diametru; în vreme ce în sperma umană se găsesc 60 000 de spermatozoizi pe milimetru cub: masa spermatozoidului este extrem de redusă, el are o coadă fili-formă, un mic cap alungit, nici o substanţă străină nu-1 îngreunează, el e în întregime viaţă; această structură îl hărăzeşte mobilităţii, în vreme ce ovulul, depozitar al viitorului fătului, este un element fix: închis în organismul femei sau suspendat într-un mediu exterior, el aşteaptă pasiv fecundarea. Gametul masculin va pleca în căutarea sa; spermatozoidul este întotdeauna o celulă nudă, pe cînd ovulul este, de la specie la specie, protejat sau nu printr-o membrană; dar în orice caz, de îndată ce spermatozoidul intră în contact cu el, îl cutremură, îl face să oscileze, apoi intră-n el: gametul bărbătesc îşi leapădă coada, capul i se umflă şi, răsucindu-se, atinge nucleul; în acest timp oul formează de îndată o membrană care blochează accesul celorlalţi spermatozoizi. La echinoderme, a căror fecundare este externă, e uşor de observat în jurul ovulului care pluteşte inert roiul de spermatozoizi ce îl înconjoară treptat ca o aureolă. Această competiţie este, de asemenea, un fenomen important care se regăseşte la cea mai mare parte a speciilor; cu mult mai mic decît ovulul, spermatozoidul este în general emis în cantităţi cu mult mai mari şi orice ovul are numeroşi pretendenţi. Astfel, ovulul, activ în principiul său esenţial, mai exact nucleul, este superficial pasiv; în masivitatea sa închisă în ea însăşi, el evocă densitatea nopţii şi repausul însinelui: sub forma sferei îşi imaginau anticii lumea închisă, atomul opac; nemişcat, ovulul aşteaptă. În schimb, spermatozoidul, deschis, filiform, agil, întruchipează nerăbdarea şi neliniştea existenţei. Nu trebuie totuşi să ne lăsăm purtaţi de voluptatea alegoriilor: ovulul a fost uneori asimilat imanenţei, iar spermatozoidul - transcendenţei. Tocmai renunţînd la mobilitatea sa, acesta penetrează elementul feminin: el este înghiţit şi castrat de masa inertă care îl absoarbe după ce 1-a mutilat, îndepărtîndu-i coada; acţiune magică, neliniştitoare, ca toate acţiunile pasive; în vreme ce activitatea gârneţului bărbătesc este raţională, este o mişcare măsurabilă în ordinea timpului şi a spaţiului. De fapt, toate acestea nu sînt decît divagări. Gârneţi masculi şi femeii se topesc şi unii şi alţii în ou; împreună, ei se suprimă în totalitatea lor. Este o greşeală să susţinem că ovulul absoarbe cu voracitate gametul masculin şi tot o greşeală este să spunem că acesta îşi anexează victorios resursele celulei femele, de vreme ce în actul care îi contopeşte individualitatea fiecăruia se pierde. Şi, fără îndoială, această mişcare apare dintr-o per- 47 spectivă mecanicistă drept fenomenul raţional prin excelenţă; dar pentru fizica modernă, ea nu este cu mult mai clară decît explicaţia acţiunii la distanţă; de altfel, ignorăm amănuntele acţiunilor fizico-chi-mice din procesul fecundării. Este posibil, totu i, s re inem din aceast confruntare o sugestie valabil . Exist ş ă ţ ă ă ă în viaţă două mişcări care se conjugă; viaţa nu se menţine decît depăşindu-se; ea nu se depăşeşte decît cu condiţia de a se menţine. Aceste două momente se împlinesc întotdeauna împreună, orice pretenţie de a le scinda este abstractă: cu toate acestea, cînd unul, cînd celălalt domină. Cei doi gârneţi, unin-du-se, se depăşesc şi se perpetuează simultan; dar ovulul, prin structura sa, anticipează ceea ce va urma; el este astfel constituit încît să hrănească viaţa care se va trezi în el; dimpotrivă, spermatozoidul nu este cîtuşi de puţin echipat pentru a asigura dezvoltarea germenului pe care îl suscită. Ovulul, în schimb, este incapabil să producă schimbarea care va provoca o nouă explozie a vieţii: în timp ce spermato zoidul este în mişcare. Fără prudenţa ovulului, acţiunea lui ar fi vană: dar fără iniţiativa lui, ovulul nu şi-ar împlini toate latenţele. Con chidein deci că în esenţă rolul celor doi gârneţi este identic. Ei creează împreună o fiinţă vie în care ambii se pierd şi se depăşesc. Dar în aceste fenomene secundare şi superficiale care condiţionează fecun darea, dinamica situaţiei necesare noii ecloziuni a vieţii e declanşată de elementul masculin; iar prin elementul feminin, această ecloziune se fixează într-un organism stabil. Ar fi o nechibzuinţă să deducem dintr-o asemenea constatare că locul femeii este căminul: dar există destui cercetători nechibzuiţi. În cartea sa Temperamentul şi caracterul, Alfred Fouillee găsea de cuvi inţâ, cu cîtva timp în urmă, să definească femeia în întregime pornind de la ovul, iar pe bărbat pornind de la spermatozoid; multe aşa-zise teorii profunde au la bază acest joc de analogii îndoielnice. Nu se prea ştie la ce filosofie a naturii se referă aceste pseudocugetăn. Dacă ţinem cont de legile eredităţii, bărbaţii şi femeile sînt în egală măsură rodul unui spermatozoid şi al unui ovul. Înclin să cred că în aceste spirite înceţoşate plutesc mai degrabă reminiscenţe ale vechii filosofii medievale potrivit căreia cosmosul era reflexul fidel al unui microcosm: se imagina ovulul ca homuncul feminin, iar femeia, ca ovul uriaş. Aceste fantasmări, abandonate încă de pe vremea alchimiştilor, contrastează bizar cu precizia ştiinţifică a descrierilor la care se apelează: biologia modernă coexistă greu cu simbolismul medieval; dar specialiştii noştri nu se încurcă în asemenea amănunte. Dacă sîntem cît de cît scrupuloşi, vom cădea de acord, însă, că de la ovul la femeie e o cale lungă. Noţiunea însăşi de femelă nu e conţinută încă în ovul. Hegel remarcă pe bună dreptate că raportul sexual nu se lasă redus la raportul dintre cei doi gârneţi. Va trebui, aşadar, să studiem organismul feminin în totalitatea sa. 48 - Am spus deja că la anumite plante şi animale inferioare (moluş-tele, printre altele), specificitatea gârneţilor nu o presupune pe cea a indivizilor, fiecare dintre ei producînd atît ovule, cît şi spermatozoizi. Chiar atunci cînd sexele se separă, nu există între ele bariere etanşe ca acelea care despart speciile; aşa cum gârneţii se definesc pornind de la un ţesut originar nediferenţiat, şi masculii şi femelele apar mai degrabă ca variaţiuni ale unei baze comune. La anumite animale -cazul cel mai tipic este Bonellie - embrionul este mai întîi asexuat, iar asupra sexualităţii lui decid, abia ulterior, circumstanţele dezvoltării sale. Se admite astăzi că la majoritatea speciilor determinarea sexului depinde de constituţia genotipică a oului. Oul nefecundat al albinei, care se reproduce prin partenogeneză, generează exclusiv masculi; cel al puricilor - exclusiv femele, în aceleaşi condiţii. Cînd ouăle sînt fecundate, e remarcabil că - exceptînd, poate, unii păianjeni - numărul indivizilor sau numărul masculilor şi femelelor procreate este aproximativ acelaşi; diferenţierea provine din eterogenitatea unuia dintre cele două tipuri de gârneţi: la mamifere, spermatozoizii sînt cei care posedă fie o potenţialitate masculină, fie una feminină; nu se ştie prea limpede ce anume, în cursul spermatogenezei sau al ovogenezei, decide asupra caracterului singular al gârneţilor eterogeni; în orice caz, legile statistice ale lui Mendel sînt de ajuns pentru a explica distribuţia regulată a acestora. Pentru ambele sexe, procesul de fecundare i începutul dezvolt rii embrionare au ş ă loc într-o manieră identică; ţesutul epitelial, menit să se dezvolte în gonadă. este la început nediferenţiat; abia într-un anume stadiu de creştere se afirmă testiculele sau, ceva mai tîrziu, se conturează ovarul. Aceasta explică faptul că între hermafroditism şi gonocorism există numeroase trepte intermediare; foarte adesea, unul dintre sexe posedă anumite organe caracteristice sexului complementar: cazul cel mai frapant este cel al broaştei rîioase; la mascul se observă un ovar atrofiat numit organul lui Bidder, care poate fi determinat pe cale artificială să producă ouă. La mamifere se păstrează vestigii ale acestei bipotenţialităţi sexuale: între altele, hydratila pediculată fără suport, uterus masculinus, glandele mainare la mascul, iar la femelă, canalul lui Gărtner, clitorisul. Chiar în interiorul speciilor în care diviziunea sexuală este net marcată, există indivizi care sînt masculi şi femele simultan: cazurile de intersexualitate sînt numeroase, atît la animale cît şi la om; şi întîlnim la fluturi sau la crustacee exemple de ginandro-morfism în care caracterele masculine şi feminine apar juxtapuse într-un fel de mozaic. Definit genotipic, fătul este totuşi profund influenţat de mediul din care îşi absoarbe substanţa: se ştie că la furnici, albine, termite, modul de nutriţie este cel care face ca larva sa devină o femelă sau care îi împiedică maturizarea sexuală, reducînd-o la rangul de furnică lucrătoare: la insecte, soma este definită sexual 49 Într-o etapă extrem de timpurie şi nu depinde de gonade. La vertebrate, hormonii emanaţi de gonade sînt cei care joacă un rol hotărîtor de reglare. S-a demonstrat printr-un mare număr de experimente că, determinînd variaţii ale mediului endocrin, se poate acţiona asupra determinării sexului; alte experienţe, constînd în grefe şi castrări provocate pe animale adulte, au condus la teoria modernă a sexualităţii: la masculii şi femelele din clasa vertebratelor, soma este identică, ea poate fi considerată ca element neutru; acţiunea gonadei este aceea care îi conferă trăsăturile sexuale; anumiţi hormoni operează ca stimulatori, iar alţii ca inhibitori; tractul genital însuşi este de natură somatică şi embriologia arată că el se precizează sub influenţa hormonilor pornind de la o bisexualitate schiţată iniţial. Intersexualitatea apare atunci cînd echilibrul hormonal nu s-a realizat şi cînd nici una dintre cele două potenţialităţi sexuale nu s-a actualizat cu pregnanţă. Egal distribuite în cadrul speciei, evoluate în chip analog pornind de la rădăcini identice, organismele masculine şi feminine apar, de îndată ce procesul lor de formare s-a încheiat, ca profund simetrice. Ambele se caracterizează prin prezenţa glandelor producătoare de gârneţi, ovare sau testicule, procesele de spermatogeneză şi ovoge-neză fiind, am văzut deja, analoage; aceste glande îşi varsă secreţiile într-un canal mai mult sau mai puţin complex în funcţie de ierarhia speciilor: femela eliberează oul direct prin oviduct sau îl reţine în cloacă sau într-un uter diferenţiat, înainte de a-1 expulza; masculul fie expulzează sămînţa în mediul exterior, fie este dotat cu un organ copulator care îi permite să o introducă în corpul femelei. Dintr-o per spectivă statică, masculul şi femela apar, prin urmare, ca două tipuri complementare. Va trebui săi studiem dintr-un punct de vedere funcţional dacă vrem să le înţelegem specificitatea. Este extrem de dificilă o descriere general valabilă a noţiunii de femelă; a o defini ca purtătoare de ovule şi a defini masculul ca purtător de spermatozoizi este cu totul insuficient, căci raportul organismului cu gonadele este extrem de variabil; invers, diferenţierea gârneţilor nu afectează direct ansamblul organismului: s-a pretins uneori că ovulul, fiind mai mare, ar consuma mai multă energie vitală decît spermatozoidul; dar acesta este secretat într-o cantitate cu mult mai mare, aşa încît consumul se echilibrează în cele două sexe. S-a acreditat ideea că spermatogeneză ar fi un exemplu de prodigalitate, iar ovulaţia, un model de economie: dar şi în acest fenomen există o risipă gratuit ; imensa majoritate a ovulelor nu e niciodat fecundat , în ă ă ă orice caz, gârneţi şi gonade nu reprezintă un microcosmos al întregului organism. Pe acesta din urmă trebuie să-1 studiem direct. Dacă parcurgem treptele scării animale, una dintre trăsăturile cele mai remarcabile constă în faptul că, pornind de jos în sus, viaţa se individualizează; la bază, ea nu face decît să asigure menţinerea 50 speciei; la vîrf, şe învesteşte în indivizi singulari. La speciile rudimentare, organismul se vede redus aproape numai la aparatul reproducător; în aceste cazuri, se înregistrează un primat al ovulului, deci al femelei, deoarece mai cu seamă ovulul este destinat purei reiterări a vieţii; dar femela nu este nimic altceva decît un abdomen, iar existenţa îi este total devorată de travaliul unei ovulaţii monstruoase. În comparaţie cu masculul, ea atinge dimensiunile unei gigante; dar, cel mai adesea, membrele ei nu sînt decît nişte cioturi, corpul - un sac inform, iar toate organele degenerează în beneficiul producerii de ouă. În fapt, deşi se constituie ca organisme distincte, masculii şi femelele cu greu pot fi consideraţi în acest caz ca indivizi, ei nu formează decît un singur tot cu elemente indisolubil legate: acestea sînt cazuri intermediare între hermafroditism şi gonocorism. Astfel, la entoniscieri - paraziţi ai crabului - femela este un fel de cîrnat albicios înconjurat de lamele incubatoare ce adăpostesc mii de ouă; în mijlocul acestora se găsesc masculi minusculi şi larve menite să furnizeze alţi masculi. Aservirea masculului pitic este şi mai deplină la specia de peşte edriolygnus: acesta e fixat sub operculul femelei, nu posedă tub digestiv propriu, iar rolul lui este strict reproducător. Dar în toate aceste cazuri, femela nu este mai puţin aservită decît el: aservită speciei; daca masculul este ţintuit de partenera sa, şi aceasta este ţintuită fie de organismul viu pe care îl parazitează şi care îi asigură hrana, fie de un substrat mineral; ea se iroseşte pentru a produce ouă pe care masculul minuscul le fecundează. Cînd viaţa îmbracă forme ceva mai complexe, se conturează o autonomie individuală, iar legătura care uneşte sexele slăbeşte; la insecte, partenerii rămîn totuşi strict subordonaţi oului. Adesea, cum se întîmplă la efemeride, cei doi soţi mor imediat după acuplare şi după ce sînt depuse ouăle. Uneori, spre exemplu la rotifere şi la ţînţari, masculul, lipsit de aparat digestiv, piere după fecundare, în timp ce femela se poate hrăni şi supravieţuieşte: ouăle au nevoie de ceva timp pentru a se forma şi pentru a fi depuse; mama piere la rîndul ei de îndată ce soarta generaţiei următoare este asigurată. Privilegiul deţinut de femelă la un mare număr de insecte provine din faptul că fecundarea este în general un proces foarte rapid, în timp ce ovulaţia şi incubaţia reclamă o perioadă mai lungă. La termite, enorma regină, din belşug îndopată, care depune un ou pe secundă pînă ce, ajunsă sterilă, e măcelărită fără milă, nu e mai puţin sclavă decît masculul pitic fixat pe abdomenul ei, care fecundează ouăle pe măsură ce sînt expulzate. În „societăţile" matriarhale ce alcătuiesc furnicarele şi stupii, masculii sînt nişte nepoftiţi periodic masacraţi: la vremea zborului nupţial, toate furnicile-masculi ies din furnicar şi zboară spre femele; dacă le întîlnesc şi le fecundează, mor de îndată, epuizaţi; dacă nu, furnicile lucrătoare nu-i lasă să se întoarcă acasă; îi ucid la intrare sau îi lasă să moară de 51 foame; dar şi femela fecundată are o soartă tristă: se îngroapă singură în pămînt şi adeseori piere ostenită depunînd primele ouă; dacă reuşeşte să întemeieze un nou furnicar, petrece doisprezece ani în-teminţată în el pentru a oua fără încetare; furnicile lucrătoare, femele a căror sexualitate a fost atrofiată, trăiesc patru ani, însă trăiesc o viaţă în întregime consacrată creşterii larvelor. La fel şi la albine: trîn-torul care se alătură reginei în zborul ei nupţial se prăbuşeşte apoi spintecat; ceilalţi trîntori sînt primiţi la întoarcere în stup, unde vor duce o existenţă leneşă şi împovărătoare; la începutul iernii sînt însă executa i. Dar femelele ratate, care sînt lucr toarele, î i cî tig dreptul ţ ă ş ş ă la viaţă printr-o muncă necontenită; regina este în fapt sclava stupului; ea depune ouă întruna; şi cînd, la moartea bătrînei regine, mai multe larve sînt hrănite în aşa fel încît să poată rîvni la succesiune, cea dintîi care părăseşte acest stadiu îşi va ucide rivalele în faşă. La păianjenul uriaş, femela îşi poartă ouăle într-un sac pînă cînd acestea ajung la maturitate: ea este cu mult mai mare şi mai robustă decît masculul şi se întîmpla să-1 devore după acuplare; aceleaşi obiceiuri au fost observate la uisecta-călugăriţă (mantis religiosa), în jurul căreia s-a cristalizat mitul feminităţii devoratoare: ovulul castrează spermatozoidul, călugăriţa îşi asasinează partenerul - aceste fapte ar prefigura un vis feminin castrator. De fapt, călugăriţa îşi manifestă teribila cruzime mai cu seamă în condiţii de captivitate: aflată în libertate, cu alimente din belşug în juru-i, ea ajunge foarte rar la un astfel de ospăţ şi, atunci, o face asemeni furnicii solitare care adeseori îşi mănîncă o parte din ouă: pentru a avea forţa de a depune mai departe şi de a perpetua specia. A vedea în aceste fapte o prefigurare a „războiului dintre sexe" care opune indivizi ca atare e pură divagaţie. Nici la furnici, nici la albine sau termite, nici la păianjen sau la călugăriţă nu se poate spune că femela aserveşte şi devorează mascu Iul: specia este aceea care, pe căi diferite, îi devorează pe amîndoi. Femela trăieşte mai mult şi pare să aibă o mai mare importanţă; însă ea nu posedă nici o autonomie; ouatul, incubaţia, îngrijirea larvelor sînt singurul ei destin; celelalte funcţii îi sînt total sau parţial atrofiate. Dimpotrivă, în mascul se prefigurează o existenţă individuală. Cel mai adesea, el manifestă în perioada fecundării mai multă iniţiativă; el este cel care pleacă în căutarea ei, o asaltează, o palpează, o ţine strîns şi îi impune acuplarea; uneori, el trebuie să lupte cu alţi masculi. Corelativ, organele sale tactile, de locomoţie, de prehensiune sînt, frecvent, mult mai bine dezvoltate; multe dintre femelele de fluturi sînt aptere, în vreme ce masculii au aripi; ei au culori, elitre, cleşti, picioare mai bine precizate; şi, uneori, această înzestrare e însoţită de o risipă deşartă de culori strălucitoare. În afara acuplării fugare, viaţa lui e inutilă, gratuită; pe lîngă hărnicia lucrătoarelor, trîndăvia trîntorilor e un privilegiu notabil. Dar ce scandalos este 52 acest privilegiu: cel mai adesea masculul plăteşte cu viaţa o futilitate în care se prefigurează independenţa! Specia ce-şi ţine femelele în sclavie pedepseşte masculul care încearcă să-i scape: ea îl lichidează cu brutalitate. În zonele mai elaborate ale vieţii, reproducerea devine producere a unor organisme diferenţiate; ea capătă adesea o dublă înfăţişare: acum, specia continuă să creeze noi indivizi; acest aspect novator se afirmă pe măsură ce singularitatea individului se confirmă. Încît este frapant că momentele, două la număr - cel al perpetuării şi cel al creaţiei -, sînt divizate; această sciziune, indicată deja în momentul fecundării oului, se regăseşte în ansamblul fenomenului generator. Nu structura însăşi a ovulului va dicta această diviziune; ca şi masculul, femela posedă o anumită autonomie, iar legătura ei cu ovulul slăbeşte; femela-peşte, femela-batracian, femela-pasăre sînt cu totul altceva decît un abdomen; cu cît legătura mamei cu oul este mai puţin strînsă, cu atît travaliul naşterii reprezintă în mai mică măsură o sarcină copleşitoare, cu atît creşte indeterminarea raportului dintre părinţi şi progenitură. Se poate întîmpla ca tatăl să fie cel care îşi asumă întreţinerea vieţilor proaspăt apărute; fenomenul e frecvent la peşti. Apa este un element capabil să poarte ovulele şi sperma, asi-gurîndu-le întîlnirea; fecundarea în mediul acvatic este aproape întotdeauna externă; peştii nu se acuplează: cel mult, unii dintre ei se freacă unul de celălalt, pentru a se stimula. Mama expulzează ovulele, tatăl - sămînţa: rolul lor e identic Nu există nici un motiv ca mama să recunoască în mai mare măsură decît tatăl că ouăle îi aparţin. La anumite specii, ouăle sînt abandonate de părinţi şi se dezvoltă fără nici un sprijin; cîteodată, mama le-a pregătit un cuib; cîteodată.'ea veghează asupra lor după fecundare; dar, cel mai adesea, îngrijirea lor revine tat lui: de îndat ă ă ce le-a fecundat, el goneşte femela care încearcă să le mănînce şi le apără cu străşnicie de oricine se apropie; se citează cazuri în care fabrică un soi de cuib protector din bule de aer învelite cu o substanţă izolantă; de multe ori, masculii adăpostesc ouăle în gură, sau - cazul căluţului de mare - în cutele abdomenului. Fenomene analoage pot fi observate la batracieni: aceştia nu practică un adevărat coit; masculul înlănţuie femela şi, prin îmbrăţişarea aceasta, stimulează ouatul: pe măsură ce ouăle ies din cloacă, el emite sămînţă. Foarte adesea - în special la broasca rîioasă, cunoscută sub numele de broască născătoare - tatăl este cel care, înfăşurîndu-şi în jurul labelor şiragurile de ouă, le poartă cu el şi asigură astfel ecloziunea. La pasăre, formarea oului în corpul femelei are loc destul de încet, oul e relativ mare şi este expulzat destul de greu; raporturile ou-inamă sînt mult mai strînse decît cu tatăl care le-a fecundat în cursul coitului rapid; în genere, femela cloceşte şi veghează apoi asupra puilor; dar, foarte frecvent, tatăl participă la construirea cuibu- 53 lui, la protejarea, ocrotirea şi hrănirea progeniturilor; există cazuri, destul de rare — la paserifonne, de pildă — în care masculul cloceşte şi creşte puii. Porumbeii masculi şi femele secretă în guşă un fel de lapte cu care hrănesc puii. Remarcabil este faptul că în toate cazurile în care tatăl joacă rolul de doică, de-a lungul întregii perioade în care el se dedică progeniturii sale, spermatogeneza se întrerupe; îndelet-nicindu-se cu menţinerea vieţii, impulsul de a genera noi vieţi îl părăseşte. Abia la mamifere, însă, viaţa capătă formele sale cele mai complexe şi se individualizează în modul cel mai concret. Acum separarea celor două momente vitale - a perpetua şi a crea - se împlineşte definitiv prin separarea sexelor. La acest grad de ramificare - ţinînd cont numai de vertebrate - mama întreţine cu puiul cele mai strînse raporturi, în timp ce tatăl îşi poate permite o lipsă de interes tot mai mare; întregul organism al femelei este adaptat servitutii maternităţii şi dirijat de această servitute, în vreme ce iniţiativa sexuală este apanajul masculului. Femela este prizoniera speciei; vreme de un anotimp sau două, de la caz la caz, toată viaţa ei e reglată de un ciclu sexual - ciclul estral - a cărui durată şi ritm de succesiune variază de la o specie la alta; acest ciclu se împarte în două faze: de-a lungul celei dinţii, are loc maturizarea ovulelor (în număr variabil de la o specie la alta), in timp ce uterul se metamorfozează progresiv întrun fel de cuib; în timpul celei de-a doua, se produce o necroză grăsoasă care culminează cu eliminarea edificiului astfel construit sub forma unei scurgeri albicioase. Această modificare corespunde perioadei de rut, însă la femelă rutul are un caracter pasiv; ea este gata să-1 pri mească pe mascul, îl aşteaptă; se întîmplă chiar, la mamifere, ca şi la unele păsări de altfel, să-1 cheme; dar se mărgineşte săi adreseze mesajul prin strigăte, paradă sau exhibare; ea este incapabilă să impună coitul. În ultimă instanţă, decizia revine masculului. Am văzut că, la insecte chiar, unde, prin sacrificiul total, consimţit în interesul speciei, femela îşi asigură acele mari privilegii, masculul e cel care provoacă de obicei fecundarea; de regulă, la peşti, masculul stimulează femela să depună ouăle prin prezenţa sa ori prin atingere; şi la batracieni, rolul său este stimulator. Dar cu precădere la păsări şi mamifere el se impune; adesea, ea îl suportă cu indiferenţă sau chiar îi rezistă. Fie că femela îl provoacă, fie că ea consimte, pînă la urma el capturează: ea e captivă. Cuvîntul are adesea un sens foarte concret: fie pentru că e dotat cu organe specializate, fie pentru că e mai puternic, masculul o prinde, o imobilizează; el e acela care se mişcă în cursul actului; la multe dintre insecte, la păsări şi la mamifere, o penetrează. Astfel, ea ajunge să pară o interioritate violată. Nu faţă de specie comite masculul violenţa, căci aceasta nu se perpetuează decît reînnoindu-se, ea s-ar stinge dacă ovulele şi spermatozoizii nu sar mai întîlni; atîta doar că femela, menită să protejeze oul, îl adăpos- 54 este în ea îns i, iar corpul ei, construit ca ad post al ovulului, ţ ăş ă se sustrage acţiunii fecundatoare a masculului; el se constituie aşadar ca rezistenţă făcută pentru a fi învinsă, pe cîtă vreme, penetrîndu-1, masculul se realizează ca activitate. Dominaţia sa se exprimă prin postura coitului: la aproape toate animalele, masculul este deasupra femelei. Şi, fără îndoială, organul bărbătesc are la rîndul lui atributul materialităţii, dezvăluindu-se în acelaşi timp în act ca fiind animat: e o unealtă. Pe de altă parte, în cursul operaţiunii, organul femelei nu este decît receptaculul inert Aici îşi depune masculul sămînţa: femela e cea care primeşte. Astfel, deşi are de jucat un rol fundamental activ în procreare, ea suportă coitul care o înstrăinează de ea însăşi prin penetrare şi prin fecundarea internă; cu toate că ea resimte nevoia sexuală ca pe o nevoie individuală, de vreme ce în rut i se întîmplă să plece în căutarea masculului, aventura sexuală este trăită de ea în imediat ca istorie interioară, şi nu ca relaţie cu lumea şi cu celălalt, însă diferenţa fundamentală între masculul şi femela mamifere este aceea că, în aceeaşi fracţiune de secundă, spermatozoidul prin care viaţa masculului transcende într-un altul îi devine străin şi se separă de corpul lui; astfel, masculul, chiar în clipa în care îşi depăşeşte individualitatea, se închide din nou în ea. Dimpotrivă, ovulul a început să se separe de femelă atunci cînd, ajuns la maturitate, sa detaşat de folicul pentru a cădea în oviduct; dar, penetrat de un gamet străin, el se aşază în uter: în primă instanţă violată, femela este apoi alienată; ea poartă fătul în pîntece pînă la un stadiu de maturizare variabil în funcţie de specie: cobaiul se naşte aproape adult, cîinele, foarte aproape încă de starea fetală. Locuită de un altul care se hrăneşte din substanţa ei, în timpul întregii perioade de gestaţie femela este simultan ea însăşi şi un altul: după naştere, ea îl hrăneşte pe noul născut cu laptele mamelelor sale. Astfel încît nu se ştie prea bine cînd poate fi acesta considerat ca autonom: în momentul fecundării, al naşterii sau al înţărcării? Remarcabil e următorul fapt: cu cît femela se manifestă mai puternic ca individ separat, cu atît mai imperios continuitatea vieţii se afirmă dincolo de orice separare; peştele, pasărea care expulzează ovulul nefecundat sau oul fecundat sînt mai puţin prada progeniturii lor decît femela mamifer. Aceasta îşi regăseşte autonomia după naşterea puilor: atunci se stabileşte între ea şi ei o distanţă; şi tocmai pornind de la o separare ea li se devotează; se ocupă de ei cu iniţiativă şi inventivitate; luptă ca săi apere împotriva altor animale şi devine chiar agresivă. Dar, în mod normal, ea nu încearcă să-şi afirme individualitatea; nu se opune masculilor şi nici altor femele; nu are cîtuşi de puţin instinct combativ1; în ciuda Unele găini se luptă în ogradă pentru locurile cele mai bune. stabilind între ele prin lovituri de cioc o ierarhie. Există, de asemenea, vaci care, în absenţa masculilor, preiau prin forţă comanda cirezii. 55 aserţiunilor astăzi contestate ale lui Darwin, ea îl acceptă fără să stea prea mult în cumpănă pe masculul care se prezintă. Nu fiindcă ea nu ar poseda calităţi individuale, chiar dimpotrivă; în perioadele în care se eliberează de servitutile maternităţii, ea poate uneori să-1 egaleze pe mascul: iapa este la fel de rapidă ca armăsarul, căţeaua de vînătoare are un simţ olfactiv la fel de dezvoltat ca şi dinele, maimuţe-le-femele, supuse unor teste, manifestă tot atîta inteligenţă ca şi masculii. Atîta doar că această individualitate nu este revendicată: femela renunţă la ea însăşi în favoarea speciei care solicită această renunţare. Destinul masculului este foarte diferit; după cum am văzut, în însăşi depăşirea lui, el se separă şi se confirmă pe sine. Această trăsătură este constantă de la insectă şi pînă la animalele superioare. Chiar peştii şi cetaceele care trăiesc în bancuri, dulce cufundaţi în sînul colectivităţii, se smulg din toropeală în momentul rutului; ei se izolează şi devin agresivi faţă de ceilalţi masculi. Imediată la femelă, sexualitatea este mediată la mascul: între dorinţă şi împlinirea ei există o distanţă pe care el o umple în mod activ; se mi c , explo reaz , atinge femela, o mîngîie, o imobilizeaz înainte ş ă ă ă de a o penetra, organele care îndeplinesc funcţiile de relaţie, locomoţie şi prehensi-une sînt adesea mai bine dezvoltate la mascul. Este remarcabil că impulsul vieţii care produce în el înmulţirea spermatozoizilor se transpune şi prin apariţia unui penaj strălucitor, a solzilor sclipitori, a coarnelor şi coamei, prin cîntec şi exuberanţă; nimeni nu se mai gîn-deşte că „veşmîntul nupţial" pe care îl îmbracă în momentul rutului sau parada de seducţie au o finalitate selectivă; însă ele manifesta forţa vieţii care culminează în el printr-un lux gratuit şi magnific. Această generozitate vitală, activitatea desfăşurată în vederea acuplării şi, în actul sexual propriu-zis, afirmarea dominatoare a puterii sale asupra femelei contribuie deopotrivă la impunerea individului ca atare în chiar momentul depăşirii sale. În această privinţă, Hegel este îndreptăţit să vadă în mascul elementul subiectiv, în vreme ce femela rămîne captivă a speciei. Subiectivitate şi separare înseamnă în chip necesar conflict. Agresivitatea este una dintre caracteristicile masculului în rut; aceasta nu se explică prin competiţie, căci numărul femelelor este aproape egal cu cel al masculilor; mai degrabă competiţia se explică pornind de la această voinţă combativă. S-ar zice că, înainte de a procrea, masculul, revendicînd ca fiind al lui actul care perpetuează specia, confirmă în lupta sa împotriva congenerilor adevărul individualităţii lui. Specia o locuieşte pe femelă şi absoarbe o mare parte a vieţii ei individuale; dimpotrivă, masculul integrează în viaţa sa individuală forţele specifice vieţii. Fără îndoială, şi el se su pune unor legi care îl depăşesc — spermatogenezei şi rutului periodic: dar aceste procese interesează cu mult mai puţin decît ciclul femelelor ansamblul organismului; producerea spermatozoizilor nu implică mai 56 nnhă oboseală decît ovogeneza propriu-zisă: dar dezvoltarea oului în animal adult reprezintă un efort copleşitor pentru femelă. Coitul este o operaţie rapidă şi care nu diminuează vitalitatea masculului. El nu manifestă aproape nici un instinct patern. Foarte adesea, femela e abandonată după acuplare. Cînd rămîne lîngă ea ca şef al unui grup familial (familie monogamă, harem sau turmă), el joacă rolul protectorului şi al furnizorului de hrană în raport cu ansamblul comunităţii; foarte rar se interesează direct de progenituri. În cadrul speciilor favorabile dezvoltării vieţii individuale, efortul masculului de a se autonomiza — care provoacă moartea la animalele inferioare — e încununat de succes. În general, el este mai mare decît femela, mai robust, mai rapid, mai înclinat spre aventură; duce o viaţă mai independentă, ale cărei activităţi au un plus de gratuitate; e mai cuceritor, mai imperativ: în societăţile animale întotdeauna el este acela care comandă. În natură, nimic nu este vreodată absolut limpede: cele două tipuri, mascul şi femelă, nu se disting întotdeauna cu claritate. Se observă uneori între ei un dimorfism - culoarea blănii sau a pielii, dispunerea petelor şi dungilor - ce pare perfect contingent; se întîmplă însă şi ca ele să nu fie uşor de distins şi ca funcţiile lor să fie puţin diferenţiate, aşa cum am văzut în cazul peştilor. În ansamblu, totuşi, şi mai cu seamă la vîrful ierarhiei animale, cele două sexe reprezintă două aspecte diferite ale vieţii speciei. Opoziţia lor nu este, aşa cum sa pretins, aceea dintre o activitate şi o pasivitate: nu numai că nucleul ovular este activ, dar şi dezvoltarea embrionului este un proces dinamic, şi nu o desfăşurare mecanică. Ar fi cu mult prea simplu să definim această opoziţie ca una dintre schimbare şi permanenţă: spermatozoidul nu creează decît pentru că vitalitatea lui se păstrează în ou; ovulul nu se poate menţine decît depăşindu-se; în caz contrar, el regresează şi degenerează. Este adevărat, însă, că în aceste operaţii, ambele active, de a menţine şi de a crea, sinteza devenirii nu e realizată în chip identic. A menţine înseamnă a nega dispersia momentelor, înseamnă a afirma continuitatea în cursul izbucnirii lor; a crea înseamnă a face să ţîşnească din sînul unităţii temporale un prezent ireductibil, separat; şi este de asemenea adev rat c , în femel , continuitatea vie ii este aceea ă ă ă ţ care încearcă să se realizeze în dauna separării; în timp ce separarea în forţe noi şi individualizate e suscitată de iniţiativa masculină; lui îi este aşadar permis să se afirme ca autonomie; energia lui specifică - o va integra în propria sa viaţă; dimpotrivă, individualitatea femelei este înfrîntă de interesele speciei; ea apare ca posedată de forţe străine: alienată. Iată de ce, atunci cînd individualitatea organismelor se afirmă tot mai mult, opoziţia sexelor nu se atenuează, ci dimpotrivă. Masculul găseşte modalităţi tot mai diverse de a-şi cheltui forţele, pe cînd femela îşi resimte tot mai mult 57 aservirea. Conflictul între interesele ei şi forţele generatoare pe care le adăposteşte se acutizează. Fătarea la vaci şi la iepe este mult mai dureroasă şi mai riscantă decît la şoareci sau la iepuri. Femela cea mai individualizată apare ca fiind şi cea mai fragilă, cea care-şi trăieşte cel mai dramatic destinul şi care se deosebeşte cel mai profund de mascul. În omenire, ca şi la majoritatea speciilor, se nasc un număr de indivizi bărbaţi şi femei aproape egal (100 de fete la 104 băieţi); evoluţia embrionilor este analoagă; cu toate acestea, epiteliul primitiv rămîne mai mult timp neutru la fătul femelă, ceea ce îl supune timp mai îndelungat influenţei mediului hormonal, inversîndu-i, cel mai adesea, dezvoltarea; majoritatea hermafrodiţilor ar fi din punct de vedere genotipic subiecţi feminini care s-au masculinizat ulterior: s-ar zice că organismul masculin se defineşte din capul locului ca masculin, în vreme ce embrionul feminin îşi acceptă ezitant feminitatea; aceste prime bîjbîieli ale vieţii fătului sînt însă prea puţin cunoscute pentru a le putea atribui un sens. O dată constituite, aparatele genitale sînt simetrice la cele două sexe; hormonii lor aparţin aceleiaşi familii chimice, cea a sterolilor, şi provin, în ultimă analiză, din colestrină; ei sînt cei care comandă diferenţierile secundare ale somei. Femela umană nu se defineşte ca atare nici prin formulele lor, nici prin caiac terele anatomice. Ceea ce o distinge de mascul este evoluţia ei funcţională. Prin comparaţie, dezvoltarea masculului este simplă. De la naştere şi pînă la pubertate, el creşte aproape constant; la cinci sprezece sau şaisprezece ani debutează spermatogeneza, care con tinuă, în ritm egal, pînă la bătrîneţe; apariţia ei e însoţită de o producţie hormonală ce conturează mai precis constituţia somatică virilă. Din acest moment, masculul are o viaţă sexuală care se integrează firesc existenţei sale individuale: în dorinţă, în coit, depăşirea sa spre specie se confundă cu momentul subiectiv al transcendenţei sale: el este corpul său. Istoria femelei este mult mai complexă. Rezerva de ovocite este definitiv constituită încă din faza vieţii embrionare; ovarul conţine în jur de cincizeci de mii de ovule, închise fiecare într-un folicul, dintre care patru sute ajung la maturitate; specia a pus stăpînire pe ea încă de la naştere şi năzuieşte să se afirme: venind pe lume, femeia trece printr-un soi de primă pubertate; ovoc iţele se măresc dintr-o dată; apoi ovarul se reduce cu aproape o cincime; s-ar spune că un răgaz îi este acordat copilului; în timp ce organismul său se dezvoltă, sistemul genital rămîne mai mult staţionar: anumiţi foli-culi se umflă, dar fără a ajunge la maturitate; creşterea fetiţei e analoagă cu cea a băiatului: la aceeaşi vîrstă ea este adesea mai mare şi mai grea decît el. Însă la momentul pubertăţii specia îşi cere din nou drepturile: sub influenţa secreţiilor ovariene, numărul foliculilor care cresc sporeşte, ovarul se congestionează şi se măreşte, unul dintre ovule ajunge la maturitate şi ciclul menstrual începe; sistemul ge- 58 uitai îşi capătă forma şi volumul definitive, soma se feminizează, echilibrul endocrin se stabileşte. Remarcabil este că evenimentul are alura unei crize; corpul femeii nu permite speciei să se instaleze în el fără să-i reziste; această luptă o slăbeşte şi o pune în pericol: înainte de pubertate, mor cam tot atîţia băieţi cît şi fete: de la paisprezece la optsprezece ani, mor 128 de fete fa de 100 de b ie i, iar de la opt-ţă ă ţ spreze la douăzeci şi doi de ani - 105 fete faţă de 100 de băieţi. În această etapă se manifestă adesea cloroza, tuberculoza, scolioza, osteomielita etc. La anumiţi subiecţi, pubertatea e anormal de precoce: ea poate apărea la patru sau la cinci ani. La alţii, dimpotrivă, ea nu se declanşează: subiectul este, atunci, infantil, suferă de amenoree sau dismenoree. Anumite femei prezintă semne de virilism: secreţiile excesive ale glandelor suprarenale generează caractere masculine. Aceste anomalii nu reprezintă în nici un caz victorii ale individului asupra tiraniei speciei: acesteia e cu neputinţă să-i scapi, deoarece ea subjugă viaţa individuală chiar în timp ce o alimentează; această dualitate se exprimă la nivelul funcţiilor ovariene; vitalitatea femeii îşi are rădăcinile în ovar, precum cea a bărbatului, în testicule: în ambele cazuri individul castrat este mai mult decît steril: regresează şi degenerează; „neformat", malformat, organismul e în întregime sărăcit şi dezechilibrat; el nu se împlineşte decît prin împlinirea sistemului genital; cu toate acestea, multe fenomene genitale nu contribuie la viaţa individuală a subiectului şi chiar o pun în pericol. Glandele mamare care se dezvoltă în perioada pubertăţii nu joacă nici un rol în economia individuală a femeii: ele pot fi îndepărtate în orice etapă ulterioară a vieţii. Multe secreţii ovariene au ca finalitate ovulul, în maturizarea sa, în adaptarea uterului la nevoile sale: dar pentru organism, în ansamblu, ele sînt mai degrabă un factor de dezechilibru; femeia se adaptează mai degrabă nevoilor ovulului decît propriilor nevoi. De la pubertate şi pînă la menopauză, femeia este terenul unei istorii ce se desfăşoară în ea şi care nu o priveşte personal. Anglo-sa-xonii numesc menstruaţia „blestem"; şi, într-adevăr, nu există în ciclul menstrual nici o finalitate individuală. În timpul lui Aristotel se credea că sîngele care curge în fiecare lună e destinat să devină, în caz de fecundare, sîngele şi carnea copilului; adevărul ascuns în această veche teorie este acela că, fără încetare, în femeie se schiţează travaliul gestaţiei. La celelalte mamifere, acest ciclu nu are loc decît pe durata unui anotimp; nu este însoţit de sîngerări: doar la maimuţele superioare şi la femeie el are loc în fiecare lună, însoţit de sînge şi durere.1 Timp de paisprezece zile, unul dintre foliculii lui Graff care * Analiza acestor fenomene a putut cîştiga teren în ultimii ani punînd în legătură fenomenele care se petrec la femeie cu cele observate la maimuţele superioare, în special la cele din ramura Rhesus. „Desigur, sînt mai uşoare experimentele la aceste din urmă animale", scrie Louis Gallien (Sexualitatea). 59 Învelesc ovulele creşte în volum şi se maturizează în timp ce^ovarul secretă hormonul situat la nivelul foliculilor, numit foliculină. În ziua a paisprezecea are loc ovulaţia: peretele foliculului se rupe (cauză, uneori, a unei uşoare hemoragii), oul cade în trompe, în timp ce cicatricea evoluează urmînd să se constituie corpul galben. Atunci începe faza a doua sau faza luteinică, caracterizată prin secreţia hormonului numit progestin, care acţionează asupra uterului. Acesta se modifică: sistemul capilar al peretelui său se congestionează, peretele se plisează, se gofrează, formînd un fel de dantele; astfel, se construieşte în mitră un leagăn menit să adăpostească oul fecundat. Respectivele transformări celulare fiind ireversibile, în cazul în care nu se petrece fecundarea, întreg acest edificiu nu se resoarbe: poate la celelalte mamifere resturile lui inutile sînt purtate prin vasele limfatice. Dar, la femeie, de îndată ce dantelele endometrale se prăbuşesc, se produce o exfoliaţie a mucoasei, capilarele se deschid şi o masă sanguină picură în exterior. Apoi, în timp ce corpul galben degenerează, mucoasa se reconstituie şi începe o nouă fază foliculară. Acest proces complex, destul de misterios încă în detaliile lui, afectează întregul organism, căci e însoţit de secreţii hormonale care acţionează asupra tiroidei şi hipofizei, asupra sistemului nervos central şi vegetativ şi, în consecinţă, asupra tuturor viscerelor. Aproape toate femeile - peste 85% - prezintă tulburări de-a lungul acestei perioade. Tensiunea arterial cre te înainte de începutul sînger ă ş ării şi scade după; viteza pulsului şi adeseori temperatura cresc: cazurile de febră sînt frecvente: abdomenul devine dureros; se observă adesea o tendinţă de consti-paţie şi apoi diaree; adeseori, are loc creşterea volumului ficatului, retenţia de uree, albuminurie; multe femei prezintă o hiperemie a mucoasei pituitare (dureri în gît), iar altele, tulburări ale auzului şi vederii; secreţia de transpiraţie este mai abundentă şi însoţită la începutul ciclului menstrual de un miros sui-generis care poate fi foarte puternic şi persistent în timpul întregii perioade. Metabolismul fun damental este accelerat. Numărul globulelor roşii se micşorează; sîngele vehiculează substanţe depozitate în general în ţesuturi ca rezervă, în special săruri de calciu; prezenţa acestor săruri acţionează asupra ovarului, asupra tiroidei care se hipertrofiază, asupra hipofizei care comandă metamorfoza mucoasei uterine şi a cărei activitate este amplificată; această instabilitate a glandelor aduce cu sine o mare fragilitate nervoasă: sistemul central este atins, se înregistrează adesea cefalee, iar sistemul vegetativ reacţionează în chip exagerat: are loc o diminuare a controlului automat prin sistemul central, ceea ce produce reacţii reflexe, complexe convulsive şi se traduce printro mare instabilitate a stărilor de spirit: femeia este mult mai emotivă, mai nervoasă, mai iritabilă decît de obicei şi poate prezenta tulburări psihice grave. Aceasta este perioada în care ea îşi simte în chipul cel mai penibil corpul ca pe un lucru opac, alienat; corpul este prada unei 60 *iefi încăpăţînate şi străine care îşi face şi îşi desface în el, lună de tană, leagănul; în fiecare lună, un copil se pregăteşte de naştere şi e avortat, într-o surpare de dantele roşii; femeia, ca şi bărbatul, este corp*: dar corpul ei e altceva decît ea însăşi. Femeia resimte o alienare mai profundă cînd oul fecundat coboară în uter şi începe să se dezvolte; desigur, gestaţia este un fenomen normal care, dacă se produce în condiţii normale de sănătate şi nutriţie, nu este dăunător mamei: se stabilesc chiar între ea şi făt anumite interacţiuni care îi sînt favorabile; cu toate acestea, în pofida unei teorii optimiste a cărei utilitate socială e mult prea evidentă, gestaţia este un proces obositor care nu prezintă pentru femeie un beneficiu individual2 şi pretinde, dimpotrivă, sacrificii împovărătoare. Ea este însoţită adesea, în primele luni, de lipsa poftei de mîncare şi de vomă, fenomene care manifestă revolta organismului împotriva speciei care îl ia în stăpînire. Organismul pierde fosfor, calciu, fier, acest din urmă deficit fiind greu de recuperat ulterior; accelerarea metabolismului amplifică activitatea sistemului endocrin; sistemul nervos negativ se află în stare de excitabilitate accentuată; iar în privinţa sîngelui, acesta îşi diminuează greutatea specifică, este anemiat, asemănător „cu cel al indivizilor care postesc sau sînt atinşi de inaniţie, al persoanelor ce au suferit pierderi repetate de sînge, al convalescenţilor" -\ Tot ce poa te spera o femeie sănătoasă şi bine hrănită este ca, după naştere, să recupereze fără efort prea mare aceste pierderi; însă adesea în cursul sarcinii se produc accidente grave sau, cel pu[in, dezechilibre periculoase; iar dacă femeia nu este robustă, dacă igiena ei nu este strictă, ea va fi prematur deformată şi îmbătrimtă de maternitate: se ştie cît de frecventă e această situaţie în mediul rural. Naşterea în sine este dureroasă; este periculoasă. În această criză putem descifra cel mai bine evidenţa că trupul nu satisface întotdeauna specia şi individul simultan; se întîmplă ca nou-născutul să moară sau ca, venind pe lume, să îşi ucidă mama sau ca naşterea lui să provoace o boală cronică a mamei. Alăptarea este şi ea o servitute epuizantă; un ansamblu de factori, dintre care principalul este fără îndoială apariţia unui hor mon, a progestinei, antrenează în glandele mamare secretarea laptelui; acumularea acestuia e dureroasă, însoţită adesea de febră, iar mama îşi hrăneşte pruncul în detrimentul propriilor ei forţe. „Eu sînt, aşadar, corpul meu, cel puţin în măsura în care am ceva dobîn-dit, şt, reciproc, corpul meu este ca un subiect natural, ca o schi provizorie ţă a fiinţei mele totale" (Merleau-Ponty. Fenomenologia percepţiei). * Mă plasez aici într-o perspectivă exclusiv psihologică. Este evident că, din punct de vedere psihologic, maternitatea poate ti foarte profitabilă pentru femeie, aşa după cum ea poate fi şi un dezastru. 3 Ci. H. VIGNES. Tratat de fiziologie, voi. XI, coordonat de Roger şi Binet. 61 Conflictul specie-individ, care îmbracă uneori în cursul naşterii o formă dramatică, conferă corpului feminin o neliniştitoare fragilitate. Se afirmă cu mare uşurătate că femeile „au boala în pîntece"; şi este adevărat că în ele se află închis un element ostil: specia care le roade pe dinăuntru. Multe dintre bolile lor nu rezultă dintr-o infecţie de origine externă, ci dintr-o dereglare internă: astfel, falsele metrite sînt produse de o reacţie a mucoasei uterine la o excitaţie ovariană anormală; dacă corpul galben persistă în loc să se resoarbă după menstruaţie, el provoacă salpingite şi endometrite etc. Tot printr-o criză dificilă, femeia ajunge să scape de constrîngerea speciei; între patruzeci şi cinci şi cincizeci de ani au loc fenomenele menopauzei, inverse celor ale pubertăţii. Activitatea ovariană este diminuată şi chiar dispare. Această dispariţie atrage o sărăcire vitală a individului. Se presupune că glandele catabolice - tiroida şi hipofiza - fac eforturi pentru a suplini insuficienţa ovarului; astfel, se observă, pe lîngă depresia legată de vîrstă, fenomene de surescitare: congestio-nări ale feţei, hipertensiune, nervozitate. Uneori se produce o recrudescenţă a instinctului sexual. La unele femei se fixează atunci grăsimea în ţesuturi; altele se virilizează. La multe, echilibrul endocrin se restabileşte. Atunci, femeia se găseşte eliberată de servitutile femelei; ea nu e comparabilă cu un eunuc, căci vitalitatea îi este intactă. Totuşi, nu mai este prada unor forţe care o depăşesc: ea coincide cu sine însăşi. S-a spus uneori că femeile vîrstnice ar constitui „un al treilea sex"; şi, într-adevăr, ele nu sînt masculi, dar nu mai sînt nici femele; şi, adesea, această autonomie fiziologică se traduce printr-o sănătate, un echilibru, o vigoare pe care nu le posedau înainte. Diferenţierilor propriu-zis sexuale li se suprapun la femeie trăsături specifice care sînt în mai mică sau mai mare măsură consecinţe ale celor dintîi; acţiunile hormonale sînt cele care îi determină soma. În medie, ea este mai mică decît bărbatul, mai uşoară, scheletul ei este mai suplu, bazinul mai lat, adaptat funcţiilor gestaţiei şi naşterii; ţesutul său conjunctival fixează grăsimile, iar formele ei sînt mai rotunjite decît cele ale bărbatului; alura generală - morfologie, piele, pilozitate etc. - este net diferită la cele două sexe. Forţa musculară este cu mult mai mică la femeie: în jur de două treimi din cea a bărbatului; capacitatea ei respiratorie este mai mică: plămînii, traheea şi laringele sînt mai mici; diferenţa de la nivelul laringelui antrenează diferenţierea vocilor. Greutatea specifică a sîngelui este, iarăşi, mai mică la femei: fixarea hemoglobinei se produce într-o măsură mai mică; ele sînt, aşadar, mai puţin robuste şi mai expuse anemiei. Pulsul lor bate mai repede, sistemul lor vascular este mai instabil: ele roşesc mai uşor. Instabilitatea este o trăsătură frapantă a organismului lor în general; între altele, la bărbat există o stabilitate în metabolismul calciului; în vreme ce femeia fixează cu mult mai puţine săruri de cal- 62 ciu, căci ea le elimină în timpul ciclului menstrual şi în timpul sarcinii; se pare că ovarele au în privinţa calciului o acţiune catabolică; această instabilitate generează dezechilibre în ovare şi în tiroida care este mai dezvoltată la femeie decît la bărbat: iar caracterul neregulat al secreţiilor endocrine acţionează asupra sistemului nervos vegetativ: controlul nervos şi muscular e asigurat în chip imperfect. Această lipsă de stabilitate i de control atrage emotivitatea, direct legat de aritmiile ş ă vasculare: bătăi de inimă, îmbujorare etc; ele sînt prin aceasta predispuse la manifestări convulsive: lacrimi, rîs nestăpînit, crize de nervi. Se poate constata că multe dintre aceste trăsături provin tot din subordonarea femeii faţă de specie. Este concluzia cea mai frapantă a acestui examen: dintre toate femelele mamifere, ea este cea mai profund alienată şi cea care refuză cel mai violent această alienare; la nici o specie aservirea organismului faţă de funcţia reproducătoare nu este mai imperioasă, nici mai dificil acceptată: criză a pubertăţii şi a menopauzei, „blestem lunar", sarcină lungă şi adesea dificilă, naştere dureroasă şi uneori periculoasă, boli, accidente - iată caracteristicile femelei umane: s-ar spune că destinul ei devine cu atît mai apăsător, cu cît ea se revoltă împotriva lui mai mult, afirmîndu-se ca individ. Prin comparaţie, masculul apare ca extraordinar de privilegiat: lui, viaţa genitală nu îi contrariază existenţa personală; aceasta se desfăşoară continuu, fără criză, şi în genere fără accidente. În medie, femeile trăiesc la fel de mult ca el; dar ele sînt mult mai adesea bolnave şi de-a lungul mai multor perioade din viaţă nu pot dispune de ele însele. Aceste date biologice sînt de o extremă importanţă: ele joacă în istoria femeii un rol de prim ordin şi sînt un element esenţial al situaţiei sale: în toate descrierile noastre ulterioare va trebui să ne referim la ele. Căci, corpul fiind instrumentul prin care captăm lumea, lumea se prezintă diferit, în funcţie de felul în care este captată. Este motivul pentru care am studiat aceste date atît de minuţios; ele sînt una dintre cheile care permit înţelegerea femeii. Ceea ce refuzăm însă, este ideea că ele i-ar constitui un destin încremenit. Ele nu sînt de ajuns pentru a defini o ierarhie a sexelor; ele nu explică de ce femeia este Celălalt; ele nu o condamnă să-şi păstreze pentru vecie acest rol subordonat. Adeseori s-a pretins că doar fiziologia ar fi capabilă să răspundă următoarelor întrebări: au cele două sexe aceleaşi şanse de reuşită individuală? Care dintre ele joacă rolul cel mai important în specie? însă prima dintre aceste probleme nu se prezintă deloc în acelaşi fel 63 pentru femeie şi pentru celelalte femele, căci animalele se constituie în specii date, pasibile de a fi descrise static: e suficientă gruparea unei serii de observaţii pentru a decide dacă iapa este sau nu la fel de rapidă ca armăsarul, dacă cimpanzeii masculi trec testele intelectuale mai bine decît tovarăşele lor; umanitatea, în schimb, se află fără încetare în plină devenire. Au existat savanţi materialişti care au pretins că pot pune problema într-o manieră pur statică; pătrunşi de teoria paralelismului psiho-fiziologic, ei au căutat să stabilească comparaţii matematice între organismele masculilor şi femelelor: îşi imaginau că aceste măsurători defineau, în imediatitatea lor, capacităţile lor funcţionale. Dintre discuţiile fără sens suscitate de această metodă voi cita un exemplu. Cum se presupunea că, într-un chip misterios oarecare, creierul secretă gîndirea, părea a fi foarte important de stabilit dacă greutatea medie a encefalului feminin este sau nu mai mică decît cea a encefalului masculin. A rezultat ca, în medie, primul cîntăreşte 1 220 de grame, iar al doilea, 1 360, greutatea encefalului feminin variind de la 1 000 la 1 500 de grame, iar cea a bărbaţilor de la 1 550 la 1 700. Dar greutatea absolută nu e semnificativă; aşa încît s-a hotărît să se ţină cont de greutatea relativă. Va rezulta că aceasta este de 1/48,4 la bărbat şi de 1/44,2 la femeie, care s-ar afla, prin urmare, în avantaj. Dar nu, se mai impune o rectificare: în astfel de comparaţii, organismul mai mic apare întotdeauna ca fiind privilegiat: pentru a face, în chip corect, abstracţie de corp comparînd două grupuri de indivizi, greutatea encefalului trebuie împărţită la coefi cientul de 0,56 din greutatea corpului dacă ei aparţin aceleiaşi specii Se consideră că bărbaţii şi femeile constituie două tipuri diferite. Drept care se ajunge la următoarele rezultate: Bărbat: G 0,56 = 498 1360 = 2,73 498 Femeie: G 0,56 = 446 H20 = 2,74 446 Se ajunge la egalitate. Dar ceea ce face ca aceste dezbateri amănunţite să-şi piardă interesul este că n-a putut fi stabilit nici un raport între greutatea encefalului şi dezvoltarea inteligenţei. Mai mult, nu s-ar putea interpreta din punct de vedere psihic nici formulele chimice care definesc hormonii masculini şi feminini. În ceea ce ne priveşte, respingem categoric ideea unui paralelism psiho-fiziologic; e vorba de o doctrină ale cărei fundamente au fost deja demult şi în chip definitiv infirmate. Iar dacă o semnalez e pentru că, deşi înlăturată din punct de vedere filosofic şi ştiinţific, ea bîntuie încă multe spirite: am putut vedea cum subzistă, încă, rămăşiţe dintre cele mai 64 vechi. Refuzăm iarăşi orice sistem de referinţă care presupune existenţa unei ierarhii naturale a valorilor, cum ar fi, de pildă, cea a unei ierarhii evolutive; e inutil să ne întrebăm dacă trupul feminin este sau nu mai infantil decît cel masculin, dacă el este întro măsură mai mare sau mai mică apropiat de cel al primatelor superioare etc. Toate aceste disertaţii care amestecă un naturalism vag cu o etică sau o estetică încă şi mai vagi nu sînt decît vorbărie goală. Nu putem compara femela şi masculul aparţinînd speciei umane decît plasîndu-ne într-o perspectivă umană. Or, definiţia omului arată că el e o fiinţă care nu este dată, ci care ajunge prin ea însăşi să fie ceea ce este. Aşa cum a spus cu justeţe Merleau-Ponty, omul nu este o specie naturală: e o idee istorică. Femeia nu este o realitate încremenită, ci o devenire; în contextul acestei deveniri ar trebui să o raportăm la bărbat, ar trebui, adică, să-i definim posibilităţile: ceea ce denaturează atîtea şi atîtea dezbateri este faptul că se doreşte reducerea ei la ceea ce a fost, la ceea ce este astăzi, în acelaşi timp punîndu-se sub semnul întrebării capacităţile ei; fapt este că aceste capacităţi nu se manifestă în mod evident decît atunci cînd au fost actualizate: dar fapt este şi că atunci cînd examinăm o fiinţă care este transcendenţă şi depăşire, bilanţul nu poate fi niciodată încheiat. Totuşi, se va spune, în perspectiva pe care o adopt - aceea a lui Heidegger, Sartre şi Merleau-Ponty - dacă trupul nu este un lucru, el este situare: este priza noastră asupra lumii şi modelul proiectelor noastre. Femeia este mai slabă decît bărbatul; ea posedă o forţă musculară mai mică, mai puţine globule roşii, o capacitate respiratorie mai mică; aleargă mai puţin repede, ridica greutăţi mai mici, nu există aproape nici un spoit în care ea să poată concura cu bărbatul; ea nu-1 poate înfrunta pe acesta în luptă. Acestei slăbiciuni i se adaugă instabilitatea, lipsa de control şi fragilitatea despre care am vorbit: acestea sînt fapte. Priza ei asupra lumii este deci mai restrînsă; ea are mai puţină fermitate şi perseverenţă în proiecte pe care e mai puţin aptă să le încheie. Toate acestea înseamnă că viaţa ei individuală este mai puţin bogată decît aceea a bărbatului. Într-adevăr, aceste fapte nu pot fi negate: însă ele nu au, ca atare, sens. De îndată ce acceptăm o perspectivă umană şi definim corpul pornind de la existenţă, biologia devine o ştiinţă abstractă; în momentul în care datul fiziologic (inferioritatea musculară) capătă o semnificaţie, aceasta apare ca dependentă de un întreg context; „slăbiciunea" nu se revelează ca atare decît în lumina scopurilor pe care şi le propune omul, a instrumentelor de care dispune şi a legilor pe care şi le impune. Dacă el nu ar dori să capteze lumea, ideea însăşi de priză asupra lucrurilor n-ar avea sens; cînd, în procesul acestei prehensiuni, folosirea deplină a forţei corporale nu este necesară, sub minimumul utilizabil, diferenţele se anulează; acolo unde moravurile interzic 65 violen a, energia muscular nu ar putea servi la fondarea ţ ă unei dominaţii: sînt nficesare referinţe existenţiale, economice şi morale pentru ca noţiunea de slăbiciune să poată fi definită în mod concret S-a spus că specia umană ar fi anti-physis; expresia nu este cu totul exactă, fiindcă omul nu poate contrazice ceea ce este dat; dar el îi constituie adevărul prin însuşi modul în care şi-1 asumă; natura nu are realitate pentru el decît în măsura în care e recaptată prin acţiunea umană: propria natură nu face excepţie. Tot astfel, nu se poate măsura în termeni abstracţi nici povara pe care o constituie pentru femeie funcţia generatoare: raportul maternităţii cu viaţa individuală e în mod natural reglat la animale prin ciclul rutului şi al anotimpurilor; el este însă nedefinit la femeie; singură societatea poate decide în privinţa acestui raport; în funcţie de nevoia ei de naşteri mai multe sau mai puţine, în funcţie de condiţiile igienice în care au loc sarcina şi naşterea, aservirea femeii faţă de specie este mai mult sau mai puţin împovărătoare. Astfel, dacă putem spune că printre animalele superioare existenţa individuală se afirmă într-un chip mai imperios la mascul decît la femelă, la oameni „posibilităţile" individuale depind de situaţia economică şi socială. În orice caz, nu se întîmplă întotdeauna ca privilegiile individuale ale masculului să-i confere superioritatea în cadrul speciei; femela recucereşte prin maternitate un alt tip de autonomie. Uneori, el îşi impune dominaţia: este, de exemplu, cazul maimuţelor studiate de Zuckermann; însă adesea cele două jumătăţi ale cuplului duc o viaţă separată; leul împarte cu leoaica în chip egal grijile familiei. Din nou, cazul speciei umane nu este reductibil la nici un altul; nu ca indivizi se definesc oamenii în primul rînd; niciodată bărbaţii şi femeile nu s-au înfruntat în lupte directe; cuplul este un Mitsein originar; el apare întotdeauna ca element fix sau tranzitoriu al unei colectivităţi mai vaste; în interiorul acestor societăţi, care dintre ei este cel mai necesar speciei: masculul sau femela? La nivelul gârneţilor, la nivelul funcţiilor biologice ale coltului şi ale gestaţiei, principiul masculin creează pentru a menţine, iar principiul feminin menţine pentru a crea: cum arată această diviziune în viaţa socială? Pentru speciile fixate pe organisme străine, pentru cele cărora natura le pune la dispoziţie alimente din belşug, accesibile fără efort, rolul masculului se mărgineşte la fecundare; cînd sînt necesare pînda, vînătoarea şi lupta pentru a asigura hrana puilor, masculul contribuie adesea la îngrijirea lor; această contribuţie devine absolut indispensabilă pentru o specie în care copiii rămîn incapabili să-şi satisfacă nevoile mult timp după ce mama a încetat să-i alăpteze: munca masculului capătă în această situaţie o mare importanţă; vieţile pe care le-a creat nu s-ar putea menţine fără el. E de ajuns un singur mascul pentru a fecunda în fiecare an un mare număr de femele: dar pentru ca după naştere puii 66 să "supravieţuiască, pentru a-i apăra de duşmani, pentru a smulge naturii tot ceea ce le este necesar, sînt necesari mai mulţi masculi. Echilibrul forţelor productive şi al forţelor reproductive se realizează diferit în diversele momente ale istoriei umane care condiţionează raportul masculului şi al femelei cu copiii şi, prin aceasta, raportul dintre mascul şi femeii însă astfel ieşim din domeniul biologiei: nu am putea afirma primatul unuia dintre sexe în ce priveşte rolul jucat în perpetuarea speciei doar din perspectivă biologică. In fine, o societate nu este o specie: în societate, specia se realizează ca existenţă; ea transcende către lume şi viitor; moravurile ei nu se deduc din biologie; indivizii nu sînt niciodată lăsaţi în voia naturii lor, ei ascultă de acea natură secundă care e cutuma, în care se reflectă dorinţe şi temeri care traduc atitudinea lor ontologică. Nu ca trup, ci ca trup supus tabuurilor şi legilor, subiectul capătă conştiinţă de sine şi se împlineşte: căci în numele anumitor valori se valorizează el pe sine însuşi. Şi, încă o dată, nu fiziologia este aceea care fondează valorile: ci, mai degrabă, datele biologice iau înfăţişarea datelor conferite de existent Dac respectul sau frica inspirate de femeie interzic ă tratamentul ei violent, superioritatea musculară a masculului nu este sursă de putere. Dacă moravurile cer — aşa cum se întîmplă în unele triburi indiene - ca tinerele fete să fie acelea care îşi aleg soţii sau dacă tatăl e cel care hotărăşte căsătoriile, agresivitatea sexuală a masculului nu îi conferă nici o iniţiativă, nici un privilegiu. Legătura strînsă a mamei cu copilul va fi o sursă de demnitate sau servitute în funcţie de valoarea cu care este învestit copilul şi care este variabilă; însăşi această legătură, s-a spus, va fi recunoscută sau nu în funcţie de prejudecăţile sociale. Astfel, va trebui să limpezim datele biologiei în lumina unui context ontologic, economic, social şi psihologic. Aservirea femeii faţă de specie, limitele capacităţilor ei individuale sînt fapte extrem de importante; corpul femeii este unul dintre elementele esenţiale ale poziţiei pe care ea o ocupă în această lume. Dar nici el nu este suficient pentru a o defini; el nu implică o realitate trăită decît atunci cînd este asumat de conştiinţă prin intermediul unor acţiuni şi în cadrul unei societăţi; biologia nu este suficientă pentru a formula un răspuns la întrebarea care ne preocupă: de ce este femeia Celălalt! Va trebui să aflăm cum a fost natura valorizată în fiinţa femeii de-a lungul istoriei; va trebui să aflăm ce a făcut umanitatea din femela umană.